Hiragumo
by ukellicious
Summary: El origen del oscuro señor de los demonios no fue una coincidencia, ni siquiera una casualidad. El Señor del Sexto Cielo tuvo un maestro que dio forma a su negra oscuridad, y que le admiró en silencio por casi diez años.


Extrañamente, de una forma inesperada, la luz del atardecer quemaba. Era un destello anaranjado que bañaba las tierras con su luz moribunda, los pies de un guerrero que jamás bajaba sus armas.

Los pies cubiertos por zapatos de extraña forma, puntiagudas armaduras para un cuerpo lozano; pantalones rojos, ajustados debajo de las pieles y las placas metálicas que protegían sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Llevaba el torso desnudo, pero los antebrazos cubiertos por placas similares, atadas con fuerza por encima del cuero oscuro. Del cinturón que apretaba sus caderas colgaba una katana en el lado izquierdo; el derecho sostenía un arma por demás inusual para aquellos lares y épocas: una escopeta de estilo occidental. La doble boca del arma humeaba, pero el joven no hacía caso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello corto y negro, encrespado y atado en una pequeña coleta encima de su cabeza.

Había pasado gran parte de la tarde luchando, pero no estaba cansado. Todos sus sentidos, relajados pero alerta, se agitaron por una fracción de segundo cuando escuchó un débil paso detrás suyo. Girando sobre sí mismo con una velocidad asombrosa, la escopeta ahora estaba en su mano izquierda y apuntaba al insensato que se había atrevido a acercársele tan sigilosamente.

–Lárgate ahora si no quieres que te mate –fue todo lo que dijo, con su voz grave. Sus ojos grises destellaban en una expresión que no otorgaba sosiego alguno.

La intensa mirada del recién llegado pareció brillar con un diminuto gesto de deleite ante tal muestra de destreza y ferocidad.

–Tu poder es impresionante, pero no saber escoger tus batallas es peor que la debilidad.

El jovencito chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

–¿Acaso sabes a quién te enfrentas, anciano? –preguntó, sin un ápice de cordialidad.

–Lo sé. ¿Y tú? –fue la tranquila respuesta, seguida de rápidos y firmes movimientos que, aunque no desarmaron al joven, hicieron que el disparo de su imponente arma fallara, disparando al cielo.

Estando tan cerca para poder contener el poderoso brazo del guerrero, Matsunaga tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo más a fondo. Se trataba de apenas un muchacho, al menos diez años menor que él, de facciones agresivas y masculinas. Su semblante y destreza mostraban experiencia y determinación. Era un verdadero guerrero, un hombre de lucha.

Pese a todo, la energía del hombre era tan intensa que el joven se permitió un momento para respirar hondo, arrastrando el aire a través de su garganta.

El atrevido que apretaba su brazo con tanto descaro... No lo conocía, nunca lo había visto. Llevaba el oscuro pelo tirante, atado en una extraña coleta. Una leve barba asomaba a los costados de su mentón, y sus ojos color miel lo escrutaban todo con especial atención. Vestía un traje ricamente adornado. ¿Era acaso un señor feudal? Si así era, ¿por qué no lo conocía?

–¿Quién eres? –exigió saber el joven, con voz amenazante.

–Matsunaga Hisahide –respondió aquel, con la misma tranquilidad de antes.

–¿A qué clan perteneces?

–A qué clan pertenezco... –analizó el hombre. Su voz le hacía parecer muy entretenido con todo aquello–. Al clan Miyoshi, podría decirse...

El muchacho aflojó el brazo, no muy convencido.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Ha habido un combate a pocos kilómetros. No es bueno que los aristócratas caminen solos por ahí.

–¿Aristocrata? –rió suavemente el mayor de los dos, dejándolo ir gentilmente–. La curiosidad me trajo aquí... Quería saber qué clase de hombre había heredado el poder de Nobuhide.

Frunciendo el ceño, el joven de cabello oscuro retrocedió un paso. No por miedo, sólo quería contemplar a su interlocutor a cierta distancia.

–Así es, yo soy Oda Nobunaga, hijo de Nobuhide... O como algunos cortesanos han gustado en llamarme, el Insensato de Owari.

–¿Insensato? Ya veo por qué... –parecía que Hisahide trataba con un viejo amigo, sin el menor cuidado ante el peligroso muchacho.

Oda guardó la escopeta y le echó una mirada despectiva.

–Tu feudo no está lejos. Acompáñame al castillo, buscaré a alguien que te lleve de regreso.

El hombre, con curiosos mechones de canas adornando prematuramente su cabellera, aceptó en silencio, caminando siempre un paso detrás.

Le era claro que, aunque experimentado en el campo, al chico le hacía falta mucho por aprender, pues ni siquiera había preguntado cuál era su posición. Al parecer había asumido al instante que se trataba de uno de los hijos de Miyoshi.

Tras casi una hora de tranquila marcha, el castillo Nagoya comenzó a hacerse visible en el día que se marchitaba. Era una construcción imponente, muy acorde al poder de sus moradores. Hacía tanto que el invitado no posaba sus ojos en aquella hermosa construcción... Siempre había sido de su interés el conocer todos los secretos y tesoros que la casa de los Oda debía albergar.

Una vez en la entrada, el joven lo detuvo con la mano.

–Puedes esperar aquí, a menos que quieras saludar a mi padre –dijo, con un extraño tono tranquilo, aunque igualmente serio.

Matsunaga contempló la oportunidad de ver la expresión que aparecería en el rostro decrépito de Nobuhide al verlo ahí, como invitado de su heredero.

–Esperaré... –respondió, luego de unos segundos. Ya tendría oportunidad de deleitar su humor, de eso estaba seguro.

–Está bien –murmuró Nobunaga, ingresando a la casona. No transcurrió un minuto entero, cuando una niña se asomó por una de las entradas laterales de la galería. Llevaba un kimono rosado, y el cabello corto y lacio, muy renegrido, se agitaba con la brisa suave del anochecer.

Como acto reflejo, el invitado se posó sobre una rodilla y ofreció una mano a la pequeña, invitándola a acercarse. Sabía quién era o al menos se hacía una idea, pues su indumentaria daba razón a lo que había oído de los Oda.

La niña caminó hacia él, no demostrando miedo sino curiosidad. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo una tímida reverencia y le habló con su vocecita:

–¿Quién es usted?

–Uno debe de presentarse antes de exigírselo a otros, pequeña dama –reprochó él amablemente, para luego sonreírle–. Procure recordarlo. Soy Matsunaga Hisahide.

–¡Oh! –se sobresaltó la chiquilla–. ¡Di-Discúlpeme, por favor! –hizo una nueva reverencia–. Me llamo Ichi.

–Es un placer, señorita Ichi –dijo él a su vez, inclinando la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

–Matsunaga-dono –llamó un criado que se había aparecido por la puerta–, ¿está listo para partir?

El aludido se puso de pie y asintió, despidiéndose de la pequeña con una inclinación antes de seguir al criado.

Pronto se comentó entre los sirvientes acerca de la ilustre visita que tan brevemente había honrado la entrada del castillo, para gran molestia del líder del clan.

–Padre, lo encontré cerca del campo de batalla. ¿Qué debía hacer, dejarlo ahí? Permitir que alguien lo hiriera sería entrar en guerra directa con el clan Miyoshi.

–La muerte es lo único que debe acompañar a los hombres del clan Miyoshi, Nobunaga –refunfuñó el anciano–. Del mismo modo en que llegó pudo haberse ido. Aléjate de ellos, no sé qué es lo que esperaba él al venir, pero espero que no se repita.

La mirada inquisitiva del joven le dijo a su padre que ya estaba pensando en algo.

–Soy bien conocido por juntarme con la chusma, no sé por qué te sorprendes de mis acciones –replicó, con una sonrisa tranquila aunque engañosa.

Y aunque las contínuas negativas de su padre, mostrando aversión hacia aquel hombre, continuaron, la presencia de Matsunaga se hizo algo constante en aquel castillo, siempre al lado del joven.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el inesperado encuentro y una tarde, mientras bebían té en uno de los jardines, el heredero de Oda expuso una inquietud que lo había asaltado desde el primer momento.

–Yamato y Oumi han estado en una fría tregua por muchos años, tantos que he llegado a creer que nos odiaban. ¿Por qué te interesas por el clan Oda?

Aunque ya lo esperaba, la pregunta tomó a Matsunaga un poco por sorpresa.

–No comparto todos los intereses de mi señor, así como él tampoco satisface los míos.

–No me digas –comentó el muchacho, desviando la mirada.

Tras respetar el silencio por unos minutos, Hisahide volvio a hablar.

–Tal vez servir a Miyoshi ya esté fuera de mis deseos.

Oda levantó las cejas, complacido.

–¿Y a qué obedecería ese cambio de deseos? –cuestionó, fingiendo que no le interesaba.

–El poder llama al poder –sonrió Hisahide, mirando dentro de su tacita de barro–. Mi interés está en el mundo que pueden crear las manos de cierto guerrero.

El joven de cabello negro entrecerró la mirada. Su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido.

–¿Y quién sería ese guerrero?

–Le conoces bien –dijo Matsunaga, mirando de reojo al otro–. Es fuerte y tiene potencial, aunque es impulsivo y necesita instrucción... No me importaría servirle a él e instruirle en las artes, tanto de la guerra como del deleite.

Nobunaga rió ahogadamente, conteniendo una carcajada.

–Te equivocas, anciano. Ese guerrero no tiene intención alguna de dejar de ser un mero soldado.

–Entonces he de pensar que lo he sobrevalorado –fue la molesta respuesta de Hisahide–. Es una tontería que tanto poder se desperdicie en un mero soldado, alguien con la capacidad de gobernar y convertir esta aburrida tierra en algo más... –dejó su tacita a un lado–. Gracias por el té, pero debo irme. No estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con un lobo que desea ser el perro de alguien más por siempre.

Arrugando la nariz, el anfitrión clavó sus ojos grises en el invitado.

–¿Qué objeto tiene apresurar algo que de todas maneras va a ocurrir? Cuando mi padre muera, heredaré este castillo y esta tierra, y eso ya está decidido –comentó con arrogancia.

Tomó su taza y vació su contenido con velocidad.

–No me apasiona la conquista, eso es para hombres con demasiada ambición. Mientras pueda combatir, no importa por qué motivos... Mientras pueda blandir mi espada y disparar mi arma, y extinguir unas cuantas vidas, no necesito mucho más.

–Ése es tu problema, muchacho, te es imposible ver más allá de tu nariz –comentó el invitado, poniéndose de pie–. ¿Es eso todo lo que buscas? La ambición es la puerta a la grandeza, los débiles sólo pueden pretender cargar con ella, pero tú... –los brillantes ojos miel del hombre escrutaron intensamente al joven–. Tú podrías aplastar el mundo entero con tus manos, pero te conformas con algo tan pequeño y estúpido como el quitar una vida.

Hisahide tironeó de su propio cabello, exasperado.

Oda lo observó, con el rostro en una mezcla entre indignación y desconcierto.

–Podrías ser dueño de todo, podrías llegar a destruirlo todo con un simple chasquido... y aun así... –Matsunaga suspiró para calmarse, sorprendido de sí mismo por haber perdido el control de esa manera.

–¿Cómo sé que no estás tratando de destruirme para dar ventaja al clan Miyoshi? –preguntó filosamente el joven.

–Vaya, aún queda sabiduría en tu mentecita cerrada, comenzaba a perder la fe... –se burló el invitado–. Miyoshi es un anciano arrogante que se sentó a disfrutar de sus glorias pasadas, no me interesa servirle a alguien así... Sea cual sea el final que yo busque para ti, dependerá de ti.

Nobunaga no dijo nada, algo ofendido por la afrenta a su poca ambición.

Rindiéndose a que quizás lo que había visto en el muchacho no habían sido más que simples anhelos propios, Hisahide suspiró largamente.

–Espero que logres lo que deseas, Nobunaga –y comenzó a caminar.

Tuvieron que pasar unas tres semanas para que Matsunaga y Oda volvieran a verse, pero esta vez fue el joven guerrero el que hizo los honores de la visita. Se presentó, muy bien vestido y arreglado, en el castillo Tamon, y pidió ver a su amigo.

Hisahide lo recibió en una habitación vacía, cuyas amplias puertas abiertas daban a un bello jardín. Mientras los hombres se sentaban en silencio, un sirviente dispuso el té para ambos.

–¿A qué has venido, Nobunaga? –inició el anfitrión, aburrido.

El joven se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, muy a la usanza de los soldados, mientras recibía el té.

–He estado meditando acerca de tus palabras.

Aquello llamó la atención de Matsunaga, pero lo ocultó con un gesto desinteresado.

–Oh...

Bebió, complacido por las hierbas usadas para el té, y lo miró fijamente, esperando su conclusión.

El joven Oda esperó a que el sirviente se retirara, y luego miró fijamente a Hisahide.

–¿Estarías dispuesto a abandonar al clan Miyoshi? –preguntó, muy serio.

–Lo estoy, si quien me lo pide amerita tal esfuerzo.

–¿Crees que no lo valgo?

–Creí que habías dicho que no te interesaba ser más que un simple soldado –la voz del hombre era apenas un murmullo tranquilo, apagado de momento a momento cuando tomaba su bebida.

–La vida indolente ciertamente satisface a aquellos que no conocen más realidades que ésa –comentó el muchacho, fingiendo desinterés.

–¿Estás dispuesto a "conocer" más?

Oda bajó la taza con un movimiento fuerte.

–¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a mostrarme?

Los ojos de Matsunaga se fijaron en los de Nobunaga y le sonrió malévolamente.

–Todo.

–Bien... –murmuró el muchacho, levantándose educadamente–. Cuando estés decidido, sólo tienes que venir a mí.

Despacio se encaminó hacia la puerta corrediza, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla.

–Serás mi subordinado... no de mi padre.

–No pretendía servirle a ese anciano inútil –aceptó el otro, observándolo, feliz con el cambio de eventos. Honestamente había creído que no pasaría.

Un mes entero transcurrió antes de que la noticia llegara a las puertas de Nagoya. Matsunaga Hisahide había traicionado a su señor, partiendo sin decir palabra alguna.

Se decía que el Triunvirato Miyoshi, Miyoshi Nagayuki, Miyoshi Masayasu e Iwanari Tomomichi habían jurado venganza contra Matsunaga por la deshonrosa vergüenza de abandonar a su señor. Oda Nobuhide, por supuesto, no estaba nada feliz con aquel hecho.

Días despues, un tanto sucio a comparación con su elegante día a día, apestando a pólvora y a sangre, Matsunaga Hisahide llamó a la puerta de los Oda.

–Papá te dijo que no lo quería en el castillo –bramaba su hermano mayor, Nobuhiro, en la sala donde estaban reunidos. Habían dejado a Matsunaga al cuidado de un sirviente y tanto el joven guerrero como su padre y sus hermanos se hallaban discutiendo acaloradamente la situación.

–Tú no eres mi hermano. No tienes voz aquí –dijo fríamente el joven, con los ojos grises llameando.

Nobuhiro, que era uno de los hijos bastardos de Nobuhide, enrojeció ante tal comentario; pero Nobunaga era el legítimo heredero de su padre, y era cierto, él no tenía voz allí.

–Deberías escuchar el consejo de nuestro hermano –sugirió el tercer hermano, Nobuyuki.

–Si traicionó a los Miyoshi, ¿crees que no te va a traicionar a ti? –cuestionó Nobukane, el cuarto.

–Matsunaga sabe muy bien lo que le espera si se le ocurre darme la espalda –murmuró el muchacho, esperando que el aludido lo tuviera tan en cuenta como él mismo.

El padre, que hasta entonces había escuchado las posturas de todos, aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

–Tu desobediencia nos ha llevado a esto, la lengua venenosa de esa serpiente te ha seducido... Sabías que la traición a los Miyoshi pasaría, ¿no es así?

–No, no lo sabía.

Los ojos arrugados se entrecerraron mirando a su heredero, incrédulos.

–Si tu "mentor" da la más mínima señal de traicionarnos, será decapitado sin segundas opiniones. ¿Entendiste?

–Sí, padre.

Nobunaga hizo una profunda reverencia con la cabeza, bastante más malhumorado de lo que dejó ver. Casi no tenía relación con su padre, para lo único que el viejo solicitaba audiencia con él era para decirle todas las cosas que hacía mal y todo en lo que se equivocaba, por lo que no guardaba demasiado cariño hacia el hombre. De todos modos, podía decirse que casi no lo conocía.

Y ciertamente, Nobuhide podía decir que casi no conocía a su hijo. ¿Cómo había sido criado bajo el elegante techo de Nagoya aquel muchacho tan tosco, tan falto de cuidado, tan carente de elegancia?

Cuando el joven se retiró del salón, Nobuhiro dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia.

–¿Quién se cree que es? Sólo por tener sangre real se le da el derecho de hacer lo que se le viene en gana...

–Nobuyuki debería ser quien te suceda, padre –dijo Nobukane, con tono zalamero–. Nobunaga no tiene ambiciones, es mediocre e indisciplinado...

Parecía mentira que Nobukane fuera el menor de los presentes. Tenía una lengua demasiado larga.

Con una mirada fulminante, el padre repasó a cada uno de sus hijos.

–¿Están cuestionando mi decisión?

Los tres agacharon la cabeza, tragando muy duro.

–No, padre –se apresuró a decir Nobuhide.

–Jamás lo haríamos –replicó Nobukane.

El mayor de los Oda asintió, complacido con las respuestas, y se quedó pensativo por un instante.

–Aun así... Mantengan los ojos puestos en ese ave de mal agüero...

Por otro lado, al recién llegado se le había asignado una habitación y dos sirvientes que se encargaron de su limpieza personal, dejándole pulcro y elegante antes de presentarse ante Nobunaga.

–La hospitalidad de tu casa ha crecido desde mi última visita –observó, acariciando la suave tela de la yukata que se le había entregado, pues había llegado sin ningún equipaje.

–No quieren hacer enojar al único hijo de mi padre que puede blandir una espada.

El joven Oda recorrió la habitación despacio, observándolo todo con indiferencia.

–Espero que sea de tu agrado. A partir de mañana, dispondrás de mí como mejor te parezca; rara vez tengo algo que hacer en el castillo –le informó, con bastante aplomo–. Por eso paso mucho de mi tiempo fuera.

–Entonces deberemos encontrarnos a la hora del té –dijo Matsunaga, peinando su cabello largo y húmedo con los dedos.

–¿El té? Creí que ibas a mejorarme como guerrero.

–Siempre he pensado que el mejor espadachín debe tener el control suficiente para destruir un cuerpo con las manos y, a la vez, ser capaz de llevar a cabo la delicada ceremonia del té –explicó el hombre mientras observaba el resto de la habitación, sin ningún tono de broma en su voz.

Nobunaga frunció los labios, sin negarlo pero aún no muy convencido.

–Supongo que tú sabes más que yo de esas cosas.

–Entonces así será –a Matsunaga le resultaba curiosa la combinación de elementos occidentales dentro del recinto, pero era acogedor en cierta manera–. Si no te importa, me gustaría descansar por hoy...

–Por supuesto –murmuró Nobunaga, con una nueva actitud sumisa que nadie le había conocido antes. Hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Hisahide se recostó casi inmediatamente. Habían sido unas horribles semanas sin poder dormir, peleando todo el tiempo, formulando cientos de ideas, muchas de ellas sin sentido; la mayoría acusándole, al final, por haber sucumbido ante un deseo y haber destrozado su propia tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera logró conciliar el sueño.

Los primeros días fueron de una frustrante tranquilidad para el joven Oda, quien encontraba especialmente aburridas las artes; pero sin embargo logró dominar rápidamente todas las instrucciones de su mentor, moviendose a cosas más de su interés.

Nobunaga sabía que en el futuro contaría con un equipo propio para muchas de las cosas que Hisahide le enseñaba, pero el conocimiento sobre tácticas y terrenos que el mayor demostraba en sus clases lo tenían absorto. Por momentos llegaba a ver en sí mismo lo que Matsunaga había aclamado tiempo atrás.

–Miyoshi Masanaga debe estar refunfuñando ahora –dijo el muchacho, una mañana de lluvia en la que se habían quedado adentro, repasando literatura. Lo dijo a media voz, más para sí mismo, pero con la esperanza de que su "maestro" lo escuchara.

–Probablemente... –murmuró el otro, sin prestar mucha atención, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones para su pupilo.

–¿No te sientes culpable de haberlo abandonado? –preguntó Oda, dejando a un lado el libro que claramente no le interesaba.

Con un suspiro resignado, Hisahide levantó la vista de su libro y la posó en el rostro monótono del muchacho.

–¿Te estas asegurando de que no haré lo mismo contigo?

–Sé que no lo harás, si aprecias tu vida.

El otro peinó uno de los mechones canosos que caían en su cara al llevar el cabello suelto, y sonrió divertido con la amenaza.

–No, no siento culpa... Te dije cuáles eran las condiciones a cambio de mis servicios. Él alguna vez las supo, pero las olvidó.

Oda sólo lo observó, entre intrigado y aburrido. Era extraño lo que aquel sujeto le hacía sentir. Era como si despertara todo su interés, pero a la vez nada de él le sorprendía.

–Eres una persona inusual.

–Tomaré eso como un cumplido –rió el maestro, dejando al fin los estudios de lado.

–Ya has pasado cuatro meses aquí –observó el joven, luego de una larga pausa–. En poco tiempo se hará un año desde la primera vez que te encontré.

Parpadeando sorprendido, Matsunaga afirmó con la cabeza. No había notado el rapido transcurrir del tiempo.

–Tienes razón...

–Pronto será mi cumpleaños número veinte –murmuró Nobunaga. No le emocionaba en lo absoluto pues, de acuerdo a los mandatos de su padre, ya venía siendo hora de que se encontrara una esposa; cosa que no le importaba para nada.

–A veces olvido lo joven que eres... –murmuró, pensando "Y lo viejo que estoy", pues también se acercaba su cumpleaños número treinta–. ¿Hay algo que desee mi señor en su aniversario? –repitió también en un murmullo; aunque más que sonar como una burla, que era su plan inicial, parecía una insinuación no muy formal.

–Me gustaría una espada –replicó el joven, con su usual tono de desinterés. Sentado contra una pared, miraba a través de la ventana abierta la lluvia que caía en el jardín–. Pero todos tienen katana, y no quiero seguir siendo igual a los demás.

–Un deseo prudente –observó el mayor de los dos, probando su interés y lealtad pocas semanas después, apareciéndose frente a la puerta de su pupilo unas horas antes del amanecer para entregar una larga caja envuelta en telas rojas.

Nobunaga estaba aún somnoliento, pero aquella sorpresa lo despertó del todo.

–¿Qué... –empezó, metiendo la caja a su habitación.

–Felicidades, muchacho, creo que al fin podemos pasar a lecciones más de tu interés... –Matsunaga entró la oscura habitación. Ésta tenía un aire tetrico pero encajaba perfectamente con el dueño–. Espero sea mejor que una katana.

Las manos delgadas del joven desarmaron el paquete y abrieron la caja con igual cuidado. Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos al contemplar la espada que yacía sobre un mullido colchón de seda.

Era claramente una espada occidental, remodelada para ser completamente recta, con una prominente aguja en el extremo contrario al mango. La levantó con cuidado, midiendo su peso, balanceándola en su mano derecha.

–Es... –susurró, totalmente arrobado–. Es perfecta.

–Me alegro... –susurró complacido su mentor, arrobado también, pero por algo completamente diferente a la espada.

El tiempo pasaba y su relación se estrechaba, pero... ¿cuál era el límite de ésta? Viéndolo ahí, parado entre las sombras con esa bella expresión de deleite, eso sólo acrecentaba sus ansias. En algún momento, la admiración que sentía por el poder de aquel muchacho insolente se había transformado en algo más... complicado.

Pero él no parecía notarlo. Nobunaga vivía en un estado natural de desinterés por todo lo que lo rodeaba, ya fuera su familia, una planta, un animal o cualquier otro ser viviente. Sólo cuando practicaban esgrima lo había visto demostrando sentir algo, sólo en aquel momento lucía genuinamente interesado y partícipe del momento que estaban viviendo. Porque, si tomaba de referencia sus tibias y casi nulas interacciones con su familia, la fría arrogancia con que se dirigía a sus criados y el absoluto desparpajo con que disminuía a sus enemigos, realmente no había nada bueno que rescatar de aquel muchacho.

Quizá era esa misma la razón de su interés casi obsesivo por el muchacho; pero, al final, su lugar sólo era el de un mentor, el de alguien que podría verlo convertirse en todo aquello en lo que él mismo creía.

–Será un día despejado. Si tu posición no te exige ningún ritual de aniversario, me gustaría que entrenáramos más tarde.

–Mi madre quiere celebrarlo, pero le dije que no.

–Entonces te veré en el jardín al mediodía... Regresa a la cama y descansa.

–Sí, señor –aceptó el muchacho, dejando la espada dentro de la caja otra vez.

Y, desde entonces, dedicaron varias horas del día, todos los días, al perfeccionamiento de las artes de batalla.

Ocurrió que, casi un año y medio después que Oda y Matsunaga se habían conocido, el anciano Nobuhide envió a Nobunaga y a todos sus hermanos a tomar un castillo dentro de la provincia que había permanecido fuera de su control hasta ese momento.

El dueño de semejante mansión era un esteta que odiaba con encono a los Oda y a todos sus sirvientes, y más de una vez había rechazado los intentos de invasión de la familia regente. Sin embargo, Nobunaga pidió a su padre que le dejara hacerse cargo del asunto por su cuenta, sólo contando con la ayuda de Matsunaga.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue un éxito y, más que una batalla, aquello parecía una masacre. Pelearon codo a codo y, aunque la ocasión no lo ameritaba, el deseo inconsciente de querer que el muchacho le regalara su atención hizo que Matsunaga le demostrase todo su poder.

Mas el premio mayor fue para el mismo Matsunaga, cuando se adentró en los interiores de aquella mansión derruida. Bien escondido entre los recintos se hallaba un salón digno de considerarse como un depósito, repleto de una cantidad de objetos que quizás no habían visto la luz del sol en años.

Si bien su filosofía dictaba desprecio sobre la codicia, el hombre tenía un extraño apego a las cosas diferentes, a los tesoros que se escondían en los rincones de la tierra. Era un coleccionista devoto.

De entre todo aquello rescató un par de cosas que llamaron la atención de sus ojos expertos, especialmente un pequeño y antiguo juego de té preciosamente trabajado.

Nobunaga lo vio salir con un bulto envuelto en telas entre los brazos.

–¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó, sacudiendo la espada para limpiar la sangre en ella.

–Recompensas de guerra –exclamó graciosamente el maestro, abriendo el bulto para mostrar su adquisición.

–Hiragumo... –murmuró el muchacho, al ver una tetera de forma extraña. Parecía una araña chata de patas delgadas–. Es... Es aquella de la que leímos esa vez.

–Justo cuando creí que no estabas prestando atención –recordó Hisahide, con una sonrisa.

Oda chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

–Al menos tengo que fingir que me importa, sino no me dejarás en paz –replicó, dándole la espalda para esconder un ligerísimo sonrojo de vergüenza por la alusión a su poco espíritu aplicado.

Hisahide caminó hacia el y acarició su hombro lentamente, adorando cada segundo que duró ese contacto.

–Vamos, busquemos dónde acampar, estoy cansado como para cabalgar toda la noche de regreso.

Nobunaga no parecía en lo absoluto conmovido o afectado de caminar entre cadáveres. Los esquivaba a paso veloz, como si no fueran nada, pisando de vez en cuando con sus botas de metal alguna mano o algún dedo ocasionales.

El castillo abandonado era el lugar más atractivo para pasar la noche; pero temían que luego de semejante batalla cayeran los escombros sobre ellos, por lo que montaron un pequeñísimo campamento en un claro cercano, turnándose para uno dormir mientras el otro montaba guardia.

Más de una vez Hisahide despertó sobresaltado, recordando la batalla, sólo para encontrarse con el joven sentado del otro lado del fuego, con los cansados ojos aún abiertos, con la mirada plateada perdida e indiferente.

Oda, al contrario, durmió tranquilamente cuando llegó su turno, sólo despertando cuando algún sonido parecía amenazador.

Finalmente regresaron a Owari, pero Oda no dijo nada del botín que habían encontrado, permitiendo con eso que su mentor lo atesorara junto al resto de sus excéntricas posesiones.

El cumpleaños número veintiuno de Nobunaga se acercaba, y tras muchos meses de arreglos y discusiones se decidió que el heredero se desposaría con Kichou, hija de Saitou Dousan, del clan Saitou de Mino. Se trataba de una joven excesivamente hermosa e astuta, y la habían escogido por esos atributos sabiendo que Nobunaga no aceptaría a una mujer de pocas gracias o escasa inteligencia.

Si bien era un matrimonio por conveniencia, Nobunaga no puso objeción alguna y el día que el muchacho aceptó a su prometida, el arreglo se hizo público.

El anunció durante la cena impactó mucho a Matsunaga; quien viviendo la comodidad del día a día como su maestro había olvidado sus otras obligaciones como futura cabeza del clan. Y, ciertamente, no le complacía en lo más mínimo estar al tanto de ello de esa forma.

Se retiró luego de cenar sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dejando que los demas se familiarizaran con la próxima señora de Oda.

La dama de Mino, o Nouhime, como la llamaban sus familiares, pronto se halló a gusto en la frívola sociedad de los Oda; y pronto, también, arrastró a su prometido a sus costumbres banales, a ojos de Matsunaga.

Pronto gran parte del tiempo que antes pasara instruyéndose se volvió tiempo para eventos sociales. Ni hablar de los hábitos de Nouhime, que escandalizaban ciertamente a gran parte de la población del castillo, como aquel de montar a caballo sin ningún cuidado o el practicar tiro con unos pistolones occidentales, cosa que divertía enteramente a Nobunaga.

Eso, sobre todas las cosas, fue lo que rompió el deseo de Matsunaga de permanecer sirviendo en el castillo. Si bien el muchacho no demostraba ningun cariño especial por la mujer, siempre se le veía interesado por las extrañas actividades que ella le proponía. Haciéndose a la idea poco a poco, cuando la fecha oficial de boda se vio cerca, Hisahide tomó su decisión final. Y un día, simplemente, desapareció.

No era del todo raro que se ausentara para luego regresar con alguna rareza entre sus manos, pero era de esperarse que el hombre estuviera ahí el día de la boda de su pupilo o el día que le siguió a ése, pero no fue así.

La tensión se rompió finalmente unos dos meses después de la boda cuando Nobunaga, tras haber salido a caminar, había regresado con un niño. Puesto que Nouhime no podía darle hijos, decidió tomarlo bajo su cuidado; y lo nombró Mori Ranmaru, pues lo había encontrado abandonado en el bosque. Nobuhiro, siempre atento a las acciones de su medio hermano, permaneció en silencio hasta que fue hora de cenar; y cuando todos ya se habían acomodado en sus lugares, deslizó con tono indiferente que había oído que Matsunaga había regresado con los Miyoshi.

El silencio reinó en el recinto luego de eso, pues durante todo ese tiempo nadie se había atrevido a preguntar por el paradero del hombre, pues el cabeza de los Oda parecía molesto cuando eso pasaba.

–Padre tenía razón respecto a él –comentó otro de los hermanos–. Seguro ahora está vendiendo nuestros secretos a cambio del perdón.

–Silencio –mandó Nobunaga, pero los comentarios no cesaron. Tras unos treinta segundos de intensa charla, levantó una pierna y golpeó con fuerza su rodilla–. ¡Silencio, he dicho!

–¡Calla! –mandó Nobuhiro–. Padre aún no ha muerto, ¡no eres todavía el jefe de la familia!

Su hermano tenía razón y eso sólo le hacía hervir la sangre aun más. Matsunaga siempre había sabido ponerlo en su lugar con palabras mordaces cuando algo así pasaba y, ahora, era justamente Matsunaga el problema.

–Con los preparativos de la boda –interrumpió el anciano padre, que aquejado por la edad y la enfermedad parecía más viejo de lo que en verdad era–, pasamos por alto las acciones de ese hombre, pero ahora queda clara su traición... Creo que te advertí sobre cuál sería el castigo, Nobunaga.

–Él ya no volverá a esta casa –farfulló el joven, volviendo a sentarse–, no hay necesidad de aplicar ningún castigo. La vida se ocupará de cobrarle sus cuentas.

–El sentimentalismo... –inició su padre, pero en la cabeza de Nobunaga parecía como si lo hubiesen extraído de un recuerdo de los labios de Hisahide–. No es propio de un líder, deséchalo, sólo es un estorbo al momento de tomar decisiones...

Ese maldito. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a irse de aquella manera?

Y de alguna forma, sabía la respuesta. Siempre lo había sabido.

Siempre lo había sabido, y siempre le había aterrado. Le había aterrado por primera vez en su vida no saber a qué se enfrentaba, no saber cómo responder a ello. En ningún momento pudo negarse a sí mismo la poderosa influencia que Matsunaga Hisahide ejercía sobre él, y su natural desinterés había resultado más que útil para disimular aquellos aprensivos sentimientos.

Muchas veces temió ceder ante aquella intensa mirada que desnudaba lo más oscuro de su alma, pero Matsunaga era un caballero y él... él simplemente había sabido sobrevivir a aquello dignamente.

Además, tenía mucho más que agradecerle que reprocharle, en verdad. Sin la claridad de mente de Matsunaga, sin sus horas de pacientes explicaciones, él probablemente seguiría siendo el mismo bruto de antes. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su mentor, a todos sus esfuerzos por pulir la tosca piedra de la que Nobunaga estaba hecho, era que ahora era consciente de su propia malicia, de su propio valor y su propia arrogancia.

Nobunaga era un joven orgulloso y soberbio que, a pesar de todo, conocía muy bien su posición. Y debía agradecerle a Hisahide el contar con las herramientas necesarias para hacer uso de esa posición, sin importar cuántas cabezas debía aplastar en el camino. "Al menos", se decía, "las aplastaré con conocimiento".

Por eso no pretendía dar caza a Matsunaga, ni ejecutarlo.

–Pueden pensar lo que deseen, pero ese hombre dio una nueva perspectiva a todos mis propósitos y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes ponga un dedo sobre él –amenazó a los presentes, con una voz cavernosa que nadie le había oído jamás–. Si se ha de ajusticiarlo, seré yo quien lo haga.

Los años siguientes transcurrieron con una inusual tranquilidad. Poco a poco, el recuerdo de su mentor se opacó por el presente y por un tiempo lo olvidó cuando el caos regresó a la vida del señor de Owari bajo el nombre de Akechi Mitsuhide.

Particular siervo aquel, de largo y blanco cabello lacio, sonrisa desquiciada y ojos oscuros, que gustaba de pasearse por los jardines de Nagoya blandiendo sus dos guadañas aunque se lo habían

prohibido muchas veces.

Akechi estaba enloquecido con Nobunaga, con su poder, su fuerza y su absoluta carencia de interés por el resto de la humanidad. En ese entonces el joven había crecido y ya tenía veinticinco años, se había hecho con casi todas las tierras lindantes a Oumi y había casado a la fuerza a su hermana menor con el líder del clan Azai, Azai Nagamasa.

Oichi había sido enviada allá como una espía; pero en palabras de Nobunaga, su hermana era lerda e inútil, por lo que le prestaba poca atención.

Ella había sido la única que había llorado la muerte del padre, acaecida un par de años atrás, justo antes de que Akechi apareciera; y el hecho de que Nobunaga se presentara con ropa inadecuada y hubiese desparramado el incienso durante el servicio fúnebre la había perturbado severamente.

Sin embargo, desde niños Nobunaga había mostrado una predisposición a maltratar a Oichi y a pesar de que los abusos continuaban incluso a tan avanzada edad, nadie hacía nada al respecto.

Ahora, no obstante, no había quien cuestionase su actuar. Tras los disturbios que se generaron tras la partida de su padre, Nobunaga había asesinado a uno de sus hermanos, quien había tan sólo considerado que Nobunaga no era apto para el puesto.

Las facciones divididas en la casa Oda pronto se inclinaron a favor de Nobunaga, ya fuera por temor o verdadera aprobación, pero lo cierto era que todo el poder se concentraba sobre sí mismo. Solía salir con Akechi, Nouhime y Ranmaru, viajaban largas distancias y esperaban a que cayera la noche; y abrigados por la oscuridad, quemaban pueblos enteros, asesinando a los aldeanos.

En uno de esos viajes, llegaron a las ruinas de una mansión. La destrucción era reciente, el aroma a polvora y pelo quemado aún inundaba el aire y daban a la escena un algo enfermizo, algo que Nobunaga conocía perfectamente.

Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió, algo que hacía años no sentía. No le gustó aquello; y se esforzó por enterrarlo, mas no lo consiguió. Se separó del grupo que, divertido ante el fin patético de los habitantes de la aldea, revisaba el lugar.

–No tomen nada –ordenó fríamente–. No quiero chucherías en Nagoya, y ya tengo suficientes cráneos.

Conforme avanzaba,un aroma dulzón comenzaba a cubrir los alrededores. Era desagradable pero, de alguna manera, relajante, por lo que su sentido de alerta parecía adormecerse. Sin embargo, no había llegado tan lejos siendo un debilucho, por lo que lo soportó con entereza.

–¿Kazusanosuke-sama...? –llamó su esposa, a lo lejos.

–Fuera de aquí, Kichou –ordenó él, con su voz cavernosa.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero no desobedeció. Oda se sentía acechado, sabía que lo observaban, pero decidio jugar un poco con ellos y dejarles pensar que lo tenían bajo su control.

–Miyoshi... –murmuró, avanzando más lentamente.

Su pecho se sintió intranquilo, ¿acaso...? Aferró su mano a la empuñadura de su preciosa espada. Con el tiempo había olvidado su origen, pero blandirla siempre lo llenaba de seguridad.

Tres individuos salieron entonces de entre la niebla. Llevaban máscaras que asemejaban a los demonios del folklore, y enormes armas cuyas empuñaduras estaban cubiertas de rayas blancas y negras.

–El Triunvirato –pensó Nobunaga, concentrándose en permanecer consciente.

Los enfrentó, de eso estaba seguro, pero su mente no parecía muy de acuerdo con lo que ahora intentaba procesar. Un hombre los había detenido y ellos, a regañadientes, habían obedecido, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Los ojos grises de Oda luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

–Matsu...naga... –musitó, respirando acelerado.

–No creí que te volvería a ver tan pronto... –murmuró el aludido, acercándose con pasos firmes.

–¿Qué haces aquí...? –preguntó el de cabello negro, notando que el aroma venenoso se dispersaba lentamente.

–Recolectando "cacharros" –respondió Hisahide, burlón, citando esa palabra que tantas veces le repitiera el líder de Owari.

–¿Tenías que devastar todo el pueblo para eso? –inquirió Nobunaga, devolviendo la espada a su cinturón.

Había crecido, no sólo mentalmente sino físicamente, y ahora llevaba una pesada armadura de metal cuya forma apenas comenzaba a dibujarse como la pesadilla que más adelante sería. Hombros anchos, brazos musculosos, piernas de acero; cosas que revolvieron los recuerdos de Hisahide y por un instante le hicieron dudar acerca de quién se encontraba frente a él.

–Se negaron a entregar lo que les pedí... –comentó, no muy consciente de lo que decía, su mente perdida en una revolución interior–. Si ellos estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ello, yo lo estoy a quitárselas.

Nobunaga pensó en Hiragumo, que aún seguía escondida en algún recóndito rincón de su mansión.

–Ya veo.

Un tanto dudoso, Hisahide ofreció su mano para ayudar al hombre frente a sí a levantarse.

–Las noticias de tus logros viajan rápido... ¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado de ser un simple soldado?

El hombre de Oumi sonrió con arrogancia.

–No, ciertamente no me arrepiento. Pero... –murmuró, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la entrada derruida de aquel castillo–. Sí me arrepiento de no haberte detenido.

–Oh... ¿Te apena el destino de estas almas podridas?

–No, pero durante mucho tiempo sentí que lo poco que me quedaba de corazón se pudría por tu causa.

–¿Deseabas que terminara de pudrirlo o detenerme? –fue la pregunta divertida del hombre.

–No sé si me queda ya mucho por corromper –replicó Nobunaga, dándole la espalda.

Ciertamente, algo había cambiado en el señor de Oumi. La pregunta era, ¿qué cosa?

Al divisar a los compañeros de su antiguo pupilo, Matsunaga murmuró, más para sí mismo:

–Aún queda algo...

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Nobunaga, al escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

–Vine aquí por una razón, y ésa no eres tú... –lo miró con una de esas sonrisas mínimas, falsas, que ocultaban tanto–. ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que te acompañe?

Oda se dio vuelta, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

–Regresa a Owari... Ahora el señor soy yo.

El hombre de las canas sólo ensanchó su sonrisa y siguió su camino, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Aunque, unas semanas después, su respuesta llegó a Nobunaga pues Hisahide regresó a las puertas del castillo.

La vida allí no iba a ser fácil luego de su traición, pero luego de algunos días se percató de que la población del castillo se había reducido bastante y de que era, aunque sombrío, bastante tranquilo. Más de la mitad de la servidumbre había desaparecido; toda la parentela de Oda, entre sus hermanos y hermana, tíos y primos, de ninguno de ellos quedaba rastro alguno. La única parienta de la que se hablaba era Oichi, quien vivía lejos en las tierras del clan Azai, y el resto de los moradores del feudo eran soldados lúgubres y ensombrecidos, incluso a la luz del día.

Le enfermaba la fría y aun así estrecha relación que mantenían los cabecillas del grupo; todas sus vidas giraban en torno a Nobunaga. Su esposa aceptaba incluso escoger ella misma a las concubinas que visitaban a su marido, pero quien más le enfadaba era el estratega que su pupilo adoptara.

–Así que Matsunaga Hisahide fue quien educó a Nobunaga-kou –observó Akechi, la quinta noche desde el arribo del hombre de las canas, mientras cenaban tranquilamente. El salón estaba desierto y en penumbras, pero parecía que ellos podían ver muy bien en la oscuridad.

–Eso dicen –fue la respuesta ausente del "mentor", quien tan sólo bebía té.

–Se lo echó mucho de menos cuando dejó el castillo, Matsunaga –comentó Nouhime, que servía sake a su marido en una calavera pulida–. Nadie dejó de hablar de usted por mucho tiempo.

–"Córtenle la cabeza" –se burló el hombre, citando las que probablemente fueran las palabras del previo señor de Owari.

–Nobuhide-dono, que en paz descanse –dijo Akechi–, ciertamente no sabía apreciar las cualidades de un maestro como usted.

–Fue corta mi instrucción, el señor de Owari se formó por sí mismo... –la manera en que Matsunaga se refería a Oda cuando estaban en el salón con el resto siempre era fría, indiferente.

Como otros días, cuando la cena terminó y las pláticas vanas comenzaron, Hisahide se retiró a fumar al jardín. ¿Por qué había regresado?, se preguntaba constantemente. Sabía la respuesta, pero no la consideraba razón suficiente.

Sí llamó poderosamente su atención la presencia del pequeño Ranmaru. No debía tener más de seis años, pero manejaba el arco y la flecha como nadie y no podía dejar de cuestionarse de dónde había salido. Era demasiado grande para corresponder a la unión con su esposa, y demasiado joven para haber sido concebido antes de que él tomara a Oda bajo su cuidado.

Suspiró largamente cuando unos pasos pesados se detuvieron a un escaso metro detrás de él.

–No deberías estar aquí, te extrañarán en el salón.

–Pueden entretenerse solos. ¿Por qué te alejas? –preguntó Oda.

Los años no habían hecho sino volverlo más imponente, más inquietante, pero había algo en su voz que delataba que una parte suya nunca había dejado de ser un adolescente.

–Nunca he disfrutado de las reuniones familiares... –fue la pobre excusa, aunque podría decirse que estaba feliz. Una vez más podía compartir algo más que palabras vanas y de cortesía con su protegido.

–En los pocos años que pasaste conmigo mentiste mucho, pero nunca de forma tan patética.

–Tu lengua se ha afilado con el tiempo, mi querido alumno –observó el invitado, haciéndose a un lado para invitar al otro a tomar asiento junto a él.

–Sólo digo las cosas como son, como siempre lo he hecho. Creía que eso te gustaba en mí.

Nobunaga se sentó despacio, sintiendo la presión de la pesada armadura que sólo se quitaba para dormir y asearse. No quería dejarla en ningún momento; se estaba convirtiendo en el sello de su presencia.

–Entre otras cosas... –murmuró Matsunaga, analizando cada recoveco de la pesada indumentaria del joven.

El de cabello negro desvió la mirada lentamente.

–Aunque sé que yo te lo pedí, quisiera saber por qué decidiste regresar –dijo a media voz, muy tranquilo.

–Por la misma razón que me acerqué a ti la primera vez, curiosidad –los ojos miel subieron hasta el rostro del joven, ahora adornado por un delgado bigote, acentuando su ferocidad de una manera tétrica–. Quería ver con mis propios ojos hasta donde habías llegado...

Oda lo observó en silencio y se puso de pie de súbito, con mucho rechinar de su armadura.

–Aquí me tienes –dijo, abriendo los brazos–. ¿Estás satisfecho?

Hisahide lo miró largamente antes de poder volver a hablar, ciertamente era todo lo que las habladurías decían sobre él.

–Aún intento entender por qué elegiste a Akechi Mitsuhide como tu táctico...

Se levantó pesadamente para estar al mismo nivel de su interlocutor.

–Estoy seguro que eso no salió de mis enseñanzas.

–¿Y cómo tiene que ver eso con la opinión que tú tengas de mí? –inquirió Nobunaga, con un leve tinte defensivo en su voz usualmente indiferente.

–Me intriga... Si me hubiese quedado a tu lado más tiempo, me pregunto si me habrías elegido a mí... –dudó con tranquilidad, sin darle realmente la importancia que sentía que tenía–. Tiene que ver porque sé que fue una decisión enteramente tuya.

–Lo escogí porque es inteligente, y porque no le importa hacer el trabajo sucio –fue la displicente respuesta del alumno.

–Ya veo... –suspiró el de cabello con canas, seguro de que no podría arrancarle otro tipo de explicación–. Es un personaje por demás... interesante.

–Al menos no te desagrada tanto como Kichou... ¿O sí? –inquirió Nobunaga, mirándolo fijamente.

Matsunaga apretó uno de sus puños sobre el listón que ataba su yukata, ocultando del resto de su cuerpo la desagradable sorpresa de sentirse descubierto.

–Apenas crucé palabras con Nouhime, no puedo decir que me desagrade, no la conozco... –miró al esposo de la aludida, quien como era de esperarse no se tragó aquel cuento–. Pero por algún motivo logró atrapar tu interés, tengo que aplaudirla por ello.

–No siento nada por ella, simplemente es una compañía agradable para pasar el tiempo –replicó el de cabello negro, con su usual desinterés–. Pero sé que fue por ella que te marchaste.

–¿Por qué...? –preguntó Hisahide en un susurro, dando un paso más cerca al objeto de todo su interés. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Acaso en su egoísmo habría dejado entrever sus verdaders motivos?

Nobunaga respiró suavemente por un momento, ahogado por su armadura.

–Siempre supe lo que sentías por mí.

–Lo que sentía... –murmuró el maestro, borrando de su rostro toda mueca de burla, recordando cuantas veces le había reprochado al muchacho sobre el sentimentalismo–. ¿Por qué me pediste que volviera, Oda? –preguntó, mordiéndose los labios, girando el rostro lejos de lo que tanto deseaba.

El señor de Owari bajó la mirada, aunque su rostro no cambió en lo absoluto.

–Es bueno tenerte cerca.

Hisahide levantó una mano para acariciar aquel fruto prohibido, pero logró detenerla a mitad de camino.

–Es bueno estar de regreso.

Y ese día no hablaron de nada más.

Sin embargo, durante el año en que Matsunaga acompañó a Nobunaga y a su pequeña corte, el hombre se percató de que su alumno, definitivamente, ya no era el mismo.

Progresivamente abandonó toda actividad social (la poca que le quedaba) y pasaba las tardes y las noches encerrado en su alcoba, meditando con las manos entrelazadas bajo el mentón, con los ojos fijos vaya uno a saber dónde. Había renunciado del todo al té y sólo bebía sake ahora. Comía cada vez menos, pero en lugar de adelgazar se volvía cada vez más fornido. Su cabello, siempre corto y en una coleta más bien escasa, comenzó a crecer hacia todas partes, enmarcando su rostro en una imagen que, si no inspiraba respeto, al menos inspiraría temor. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba aquellos días, y cuando Oichi estaba presente, era como si las sombras se duplicaran.

Cuando no estaba con su hermana, a quien dicho sea de paso sólo maltrataba en público, se la pasaba sentado en un trono hecho de cráneos que Akechi había encargado para él, bebiendo y bebiendo, intoxicándose poco a poco. Nunca se embriagaba, pero era todo lo que consumía.

Estaba a punto de cumplir veintisiete años, pero parecía como si tuviera más de cuarenta.

Parados lado a lado, era complicado decir quién era mayor, pues ambos presentaban un rostro cansado y consumido por las sombras; aunque el de Matsunaga dejaba ver pequeñas arrugas, llenas de experiencia, las ojeras de Oda reflejaban un mar de crueldad.

Hisahide no podía decir que le disgustara el nuevo Nobunaga, simplemente era diferente.

Una noche, por pura casualidad, escuchó a los hermanos conversando en la habitación de Oichi.

–Hermano... Te están consumiendo con demasiada facilidad... –murmuró la mujer, con su voz arrastrada.

–Eso es lo que se espera que pase –la interrumpió él–. Nuestro padre se consumió también, pero él no supo utilizar este regalo de los cielos.

–Deja que yo tome tu lugar, no... no tengo nada que perder.

–No.

–¿Por qué...? –un sollozo entrecortado cortó cualquier otra cosa que la dama quisiera decir.

–Porque eres débil. Sigues atada a Azai, y jamás lograrás invocar toda tu fuerza si no te deshaces de tus sentimientos por él.

–Pero Nagamasa-sama...

–No debiste enamorarte de él.

–¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿No amas tú a Nouhime-sama?

–No, no la amo.

–¿No hay nada en este mundo que quieras más que a ti mismo? –preguntó Oichi, llorosa.

Nobunaga se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

–La conquista de esta tierra, y su perecer envuelta en llamas.

Aquellas palabras eran aterradoras; y, sin embargo, una mueca de gusto se pintó en el rostro del intruso. Aquello era el resultado de un experimento que iniciara hacía ya casi ocho años.

Algo le decía que aquella bestia terminaría por devorarlo, pero no le importaba. Si con ello lograba atestiguar el caos, se daría por servido en esta vida y en las próximas.

Ni siquiera la peor de las muertes asustaba a Matsunaga Hisahide, pero si había algo que le provocara una entera aberración, eso era la sola idea de permanecer en aquella tierra aburrida y en paz. No se había acercado a Oda por el único deseo de hacerlo grande, no... Él necesitaba de Oda Nobunaga. Pero esa víbora zalamera de Akechi Mitsuhide podía estropearlo todo.

Mentiría si dijera que no le provocaba curiosidad aquello de lo que hablaban los hermanos, pero algo sabía respecto a la leyenda que rodeaba a los Oda. Con pasos firmes y un andar tranquilo, Matsunaga regresó a sus aposentos, maquinando en su mente un sinfín de patrones que podría marcar en aquella historia.

La mañana siguiente a la charla que había escuchado por casualidad, se descubrió solo con Akechi en el comedor. Nouhime y Nobunaga dormían, y Ranmaru se había escapado por allí. Era verdaderamente impresionante la independencia de aquel chiquillo.

–Buenos días, Matsunaga –saludó la víbora, dejando su tazón de arroz sobre la mesita frente a sí y dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa con sus labios oscuros.

–Buenos días –devolvió el saludo el otro, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ocultar su desagrado. Como cada mañana, sólo se le sirvió té, que bebió en silencio frente al estratega.

–Vaya, pero si usted no hace más que beber té.

–No veo por que consumir algo más que no me guste o necesite –respondió el de cabello oscuro, mirando cómo una hoja entera giraba dentro de su bebida.

–¿No come usted? Incluso los monstruos tenemos que alimentarnos –observó Mitsuhide, sin dejar de sonreír afectadamente mientras comía.

–Lo hago, pero ahora no me apetece... –"No cuando estás tú presente", pensó el mentor.

Mitsuhide dejó escapar un sonido de displicencia, que logró hacer humorístico muy para el pesar de Hisahide.

–No sé qué pretende usted aquí, Matsunaga, pero Nobunaga-kou está perfecto como está ahora –dijo de pronto, luego de un largo e incómodo silencio.

El estratega al fin logró atraer la entera atención de su contraparte, quien clavó la mirada en él.

–Ése es el problema con los jóvenes arrogantes, no logran ver más allá de sus narices, pensando tan sólo en el "ahora".

Elegantemente vacío el contenido de la tacita de barro y miró intensamente al muchacho, más joven incluso que Oda.

–Te lo advierto, Akechi... Si hundes a Nobunaga contigo, me encargaré de destruirte.

El de cabello blanco contempló al hombre durante algunos segundos, expectante, pero pronto rompió a reír de una manera enfermiza.

–¡Sí, por supuesto! Antes de que usted me ponga un dedo encima, Nobunaga-kou se encargará de hacerle ver el infierno en vida.

Esa afirmación sacó de sus cabales al antiguo tutor, pues si bien tenía bien claras sus metas, su obsesión con su pupilo no le dejó ser exactamente objetivo.

–Nobunaga-kou jamás permitiría que alguien como usted hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo –rió Akechi, con su desagradable voz.

–Das por hecho tantas cualidades de tu señor, pero pareciera que no sabes de quién hablas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres indispensable? –dijo Matsunaga, tratando de restarle importancia, más que nada para calmarse él mismo–. Si tú desapareces, no tomaría mucho conseguir a alguien nuevo y más capaz.

–Dudo que haya alguien a la altura de Nobunaga-kou que no sea yo –se ufanó el de cabello blanco, mordaz–. Y no creo que haya alguien que comprenda la dimensión de sus ambiciones como yo lo hago. Kichou sólo es un trofeo, Oichi-sama está tan entumecida que ni siquiera puede obrar como una espía, Ranmaru-kun sólo es un niño... Y usted... sólo es un anciano que ha conocido tiempos mejores.

Incapaz de contener su ira, Matsunaga se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento y atrapó el cuello de la ropa del otro, atrayéndolo a su rostro furioso.

–¿Qué puede saber un muchacho estúpido de "ambiciones"? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de Oda Nobunaga? No cuando vives en tu propia ilusión, un cuento enfermizo y perfecto para alguien de tu calaña, pero un cuento al fin y al cabo.

Akechi ahogó un gemido de placer, lo que asqueó a Matsunaga e hizo que lo soltara inmediatamente, cayendo con estrépito al suelo.

–Pues ya veremos... –murmuró, sujetándose el cuello, con los ojos negros brillando espectralmente–. Ya veremos quién le es de mayor utilidad...

Aún furioso, Hisahide se marchó lejos de aquel desagradable personaje. Por más que estaba seguro de que la perdida de un soldado no afectaría en nada al ejército de Oda, sabía que la noticia no sería bien recibida por el señor de Owari, y la verdad era que tampoco estaba seguro del valor que tenía su ayuda para Nobunaga. Quizá lo único que le había detenido de descuartizar al estratega era el latente temor de saber que realmente le era más importante aquel sujeto que sí mismo.

Nobunaga no apareció a la vista de nadie hasta casi entrado el mediodía, pues se había pasado la noche haciendo el amor con su esposa, cosa que hacía muchos meses ya venía desatendiendo. Aunque sabía que Nouhime no podía darle ningún heredero, aun así disfrutaba de compartir ese tiempo con ella, pues la mujer era insaciable y se desvivía por complacerlo.

Vestido simplemente con una yukata color perla, con el cabello revuelto y un humor literalmente espantoso, el soberano tomó su almuerzo en soledad; hasta que estuvo listo para convivir con otros seres humanos de nuevo.

El primero al que se le otorgaba acceso a su señor era, naturalmente, Ranmaru. Nobunaga tenía debilidad por el chiquillo y premiaba justamente sus esfuerzos. Aquel día no había nada que felicitar, pero aun así sacó del interior de su manga un pequeño paquete de dulces, que el niño aceptó no de buena, de excelente gana.

Luego del protocolo con su "hijo" adoptivo, los demás tenían permiso de ponerse en su presencia.

Hisahide se presentó ante él pasado el atardecer. Había pasado el resto del día meditando en la privacidad de su habitación, estupefaciendo sus sentidos y deseos con alguna de sus mezclas extrañas de inciensos y hierbas. Ciertamente, la adrenalina de la ira y el deseo eran sensaciones que le complacían, pero a estas alturas había aprendido a reprimir todo aquello pues había cosas más importantes de las que hacerse cargo.

Oda le echó una mirada desabrida, algo desconcertado por el aroma que despedía.

–Matsunaga... –llamó, con su voz acostumbrada.

El recién llegado saludó moviendo la cabeza antes de acercarse a "su señor".

–Buenas tardes.

–¿Qué has estado ingiriendo? –preguntó Oda, sin darle vueltas.

–Un poco de esto y aquello –informó pobremente el otro, arrodillándose en uno de los cojines dispuestos frente al imponente trono.

–Hmph. Mientras no dejes que estorbe con tus labores...

–Mis labores... –repitió el hombre de las canas, peinando su largo cabello sobre su hombro, sintiendo la cabeza ligera–. Por eso precisamente estoy aquí... ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí, Oda? Es claro que ya no buscas mis enseñanzas.

–¿Vas a abandonarme otra vez? –preguntó Nobunaga, tan serio que daba pavor.

–¿Vas a mantenerme aquí, como un adorno más de tu castillo?

Los ojos de Hisahide, fijos en su señor, brillaban de manera inusual con el reflejo del fuego danzante en ellos.

–Creí que te gustaba estar cerca de mí.

–Ciertamente, ésa es la única razón por la que sigo aquí. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta... ¿Por qué me quieres aquí? –apoyó su codo sobre una de sus rodillas y a la vez la barbilla sobre la mano–. Me gusta la idea de que disfrutas tan sólo mi compañía, pero eso nos lleva a otra cuestión... rara vez podemos "compartir" algo más que el almuerzo con el resto de tu familia.

–Hmph... Familia –espetó Oda, desviando la mirada. Tardó un largo minuto en responder, sumido en sus propios y negros pensamientos–. Quiero que estés aquí. ¿Necesito otra razón?

Matsunaga se levantó, resignado. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un objeto para atesorar?

Nobunaga respiró hondo al verlo, comenzando a enojarse.

–¿Te vas a largar?

–Hay una amenaza de muerte ante eso, según recuerdo... –sonrió sin humor su invitado–. Buscaré algo que hacer aquí, comienza a aburrirme la vida hogareña.

–Si no quieres estar aquí, vete –sentenció Oda, iracundo–, pero yo mismo iré a buscarte a donde estés... y te ejecutaré.

–Espero que eso sea una promesa, mi estimado alumno... –Matsunaga lo miraba de manera extraña, casi anhelante–. No planeo darle mi vida a nadie más.

Entrecerrando los ojos color piedra, Nobunaga se puso de pie con su imponente presencia y empujó a Hisahide contra una pared, apretando su torso con el propio, lleno de músculos de acero.

–¿Por qué no eres sincero con lo que deseas? –le dijo, con su grave voz en un tono muy bajo–. Tuve que decirte yo lo que querias.

Hisahide muchas veces imaginó cuál sería el peso de ese poderoso cuerpo, su calor, incluso su aroma, pero la presencia que lo acompañaba era abrumadora.

–Siempre he tenido claros mis deseos, Nobunaga... –Susurró casi inaudible, adorando y odiando todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior–. Pero, de todos ellos, tu sólo estás dispuesto a concederme uno...

El soberano acercó su rostro al de su maestro, respirando suavemente sobre sus labios.

–¿Cuál es ese deseo? –preguntó, a media voz.

–Que seas tú quien le ponga fin a mi vida... –si lo dijo en voz alta o si sólo fue un pensamiento, eso era algo que Matsunaga no podría recordar; pues cada parte de él, de su entrenamiento, de su experiencia, de su mismo ser, se vio envuelta en llamas al probar aquella manzana prohibida, esos labios malditos con los que solamente se había atrevido a soñar cuando el muchacho aún era un joven rebelde, y que sin duda la edad había convertido en unos conocedores de grandes placeres y malicias innombrables.

Nadie habría podido imaginar qué era lo que Matsunaga esperaba que Oda hiciera, si habría predicho algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo cierto era que nunca lo habían besado de esa forma.

Nobunaga lo sofocaba, lo ahogaba con su lengua, lo mordía de una forma salvaje que, si bien no hacía daño, enloquecía cada fibra de su ser. Sus manos ásperas y grandes recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus costados, su espalda, abrían furiosamente la yukata que su mentor llevaba puesta.

Era dominante, sus movimientos salvajes parecían estar meticulosamente pensados para impedir que su presa huyera y, definitivamente, Hisahide sabía que pelear era inútil. Era su presa, pero sin embargo ponía resistencia a la dominación, aumentando la pasión con la que actuaba su antiguo pupilo.

Si bien Nouhime había sabido satisfacer a su señor de toda manera posible en la cama, Oda no podía describir el deseo infinito que sentía en ese momento.

Aquel hombre lo había llenado de electricidad desde el primer momento, había transmitido corriente a cada uno de sus músculos, había incitado en él pasiones que no sabía que poseía. Porque el joven Nobunaga, displicente y maleducado, nunca había escapado de una cama, pero jamás se había encontrado tan enardecido y febril.

Pocas veces había existido un contacto entre sus cuerpos y todas ellas fueron durante batallas, las cuales no eran menos excitantes que todo esto... pero tampoco tan prometedoras.

Oda arrancó la faja de la yukata de su maestro, abriéndola de una sola vez con sus poderosas manos. El cuerpo de Matsunaga, marcado y cubierto por una capa de sudor hirviente, pronto vio abalanzarse sobre sí al demonio de ojos grises, que desataba su propia ropa mientras recorría con la lengua los abdominales y el pecho de su presa.

Tomándolo violentamente por los hombros, Nobunaga arrojó a Hisahide al suelo, tumbándolo de cara al cielo y devorando con sus dientes filosos cada centímetro de su piel.

Ecos de los jadeos de ambos y los gruñidos llenos de placer propios de Matsunaga llenaron la enorme habitación. La piel ardía donde Nobunaga tocaba, el maestro jamas había dejado que alguien le dominara, pero había quedado desnudo y desarmado ante aquella terrible bestia y... lo admitiese o no, deseaba ser devorado, consumido en las llamas oscuras de ese ser.

No hubo un instante de preparación, ni siquiera un aviso de lo que vendría. Oda penetró ese cuerpo fuerte con un ímpetu y una energía que parecían salidos del mismo infierno, en un movimiento que arrancó sendos gritos de dolor por la violencia y la quemazón.

Aun así no se detuvieron ni un momento, nunca un grito desesperado le había parecido tan delicioso al demonio de Owari.

El punzante dolor no desapareció del todo, pero pronto fue cubierto por una extraña y deliciosa ola de placer, que corría desde la punta de los dedos hasta la coronilla de Matsunaga. Cada embestida de Nobunaga dolía, ardía, pero sacudía enteramente en espasmos de glorioso deleite. Él mismo parecía perdido en un gozo más allá de lo terrenal. Con la mano izquierda sujetó fuertemente uno de los muslos de Hisahide, para moverse a su antojo, y con la derecha se apoderó del miembro de su mentor, masturbándolo con fuerza con una palma seca, creando tanta fricción y calor que el dominado no podía soportar tanto castigo.

Matsunaga clavó sus dedos en las piernas de su amante, inconscientemente marcándole un ritmo mucho más rápido y violento. El deseo de que continuara por todo el tiempo posible era tan grande como la necesidad de dejar que el orgasmo se apoderara de él.

Los gemidos y gritos que llenaban la sala real se vieron interrumpidos de golpe, pues Oda lo atrapaba otra vez en uno de aquellos besos mortales, disparando su orgasmo sobre ambos pechos ardientes y palpitantes.

Súbitamente, los labios de Nobunaga lo dejaron libre pues todo su cuerpo se irguió; y con los ojos en blanco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el Señor Oscuro de Owari dejó escapar un gemido grave, gutural, como el de una bestia feroz, inundando el interior de su mentor con su hirviente placer.

No era una ilusión, el semen de Nobunaga estaba en ebullición, quemaba al contacto.

Ya fuera por el cansancio o porque su cuerpo había quedado completamente herido luego de aquel acto, Hisahide se quedó tumbado donde estaba en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, el control, la misma cordura, la cual temía haber perdido enteramente.

Contrario a todos sus movimientos anteriores, Oda salió de él despacio, agitado, respirando al límite de sus pulmones. Jamás había tenido un coito tan breve, pero tan intenso.

Echando un ojo a la sala donde estaban, notó que habían destrozado el poco mobiliario que la adornaba. Varias de las velas se habían caído, embarrándose por todo el suelo y apagándose al instante. Estaban casi en penumbras; era hasta cierto punto agradable.

Nobunaga se había sentado en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared. Una de sus piernas yacía estirada sobre la madera del piso, la otra se doblaba junto a su cuerpo; y apoyaba el antebrazo sobre la rodilla. Se veía tan atractivo, tan poderoso, relajado y con la ropa abierta, con todos sus impresionantes músculos expuestos...

Su compañero entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con una deliciosa escena. Si su cuerpo se lo hubiese permitido, definitivamente se habría entregado a él una vez más.

Sin embargo, luego de aquel estallido de placer, se percató de lo inevitable. De que si seguía al lado de Nobunaga, cada día moriría por sentir ese ardor diabólico en su interior. De que cada vez que estuviese cerca de él no podría contener la insaciable pasión de ser dominado por ese demonio con cuerpo humano. Y esa perspectiva fue, por primera vez en la vida de Matsunaga, algo que no quiso poner a prueba.

Tenía miedo, sabía que su vida sería extinguida bajo las poderosas manos de ese hombre, pero ahora sabía que su fuego consumiría mucho más que eso, y temía averiguar que era "eso".

Despues de varios minutos en silencio, haciendo uso de un increíble esfuerzo, Matsunaga se puso de pie, limpió con la palma de su mano el semen en su pecho y ató sus ropas en su lugar una vez más.

Las heridas repartidas por su cuerpo ardían, sobre todo al sentir el ahora tibio líquido que llenaba su interior.

–Toma un baño y descansa –fue la orden de Nobunaga, que seguía inmóvil en un rincón.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, empezando a caminar silenciosamente. Nunca había sido alguien falto de palabras pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si todo eso era real. ¿Acaso se había exedido en la combinación de hierbas?

Al alcanzar la puerta echó un vistazo hacia atrás, sintiendo un agradable alivio al ver que todo seguía igual. Al menos tendría ese recuerdo para acompañar las noches frías, para odiar en días solitarios.

El contacto, ya fuera físico o emocional, murió del todo después de aquella noche.

Nobunaga crecía cada vez más frío y distante, como un verdadero demonio metido en un cuerpo humano.

Sus conversaciones, ya fueran filosóficas o tan sólo acerca del clima, fueron disminuyendo hasta ser casi nulas. Para suerte y desgracia de Hisahide, su partida se vio acelerada por un pequeño detalle que nadie habría imaginado.

Pues la sombra del señor de Owari siempre acechaba. Aquel extraño día de pasiones perdidas había habido un testigo, que no estaba nada feliz con lo que había visto. Él era quien merecía la atención de Oda, no Matsunaga. Él era quien debía ser tomado de esa manera.

Un día antes de que el mentor desapareciera, Akechi lo enfrentó. Podría decirse que aquella infortunada conversación fue lo que terminó de decidir a Matsunaga.

Nobunaga y Nouhime habían salido con Ranmaru en otra de sus excursiones incendiarias, pero por alguna razón no habían llevado a Mitsuhide con ellos. Y en la penumbra del salón, el dios de la muerte de cabellos blancos escupió todo su odio en una voz peligrosamente seductora.

–Debería matarte aquí mismo...

–Podrías intentarlo... –se burló Matsunaga, tratando de no mostrarse molesto.

–No creas que no puedo hacerlo, Matsunaga Hisahide... –siseó Mitsuhide, desde su asiento en un rincón oscuro–. Sólo me preocupa lo que Nobunaga-kou pensaría al respecto...

–¿No dijiste antes que yo no era de uso para él?

–Por alguna razón él parece... preferirte...

Inconscientemente, Matsunaga sonrió ante esa declaración, bebiendo su té de una manera más relajada.

–Es un error de novatos desafiar de esa manera a alguien a quien no conoces.

–Tú tampoco me conoces...

–Sé lo suficiente –declaró el maestro al terminar su bebida, dejando la tacita sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie–. Si crees que puedes vencerme, adelante... Pero... ¿Cuál sera tu justificación ante tu señor? ¿"Lo maté porque estaba aburrido"?

La voz suave y baja del hombre enfermaba más al estratega. Era así como siempre iniciaba sus conversaciones con su señor.

–Nunca ha sido una excusa que Nobunaga-kou haya desaprobado –sonrió Akechi, relamiéndose. Sin embargo, no se movió.

–Aun así... Me sorprendes, creí que te tomaría más tiempo desear matarme.

–Ser poseído por Nobunaga-kou es motivo suficiente.

Por suerte, Matsunaga encaraba la salida del habitación en ese momento, pues sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa, tensándose ligeramente.

–¿Poseído? –se burló, tratando de cambiar el camino de la conversación–. Aunque te parezca que no tengo función aquí, no soy un adorno del castillo.

–No trates de desviar mi atención, Matsunaga Hisahide. Sé lo que vi –espetó Mitsuhide, poniéndose de pie. Dio algunos pasos hacia él, contoneándose, y susurró con su desagradable voz–: No creas que tus acciones no tienen consecuencias...

La piel del de cabello oscuro se erizó como advertencia al peligro, haciéndole posar su mano sobre la empuñadura de su larga espada.

–Jamas he pensado eso –murmuró más para sí mismo, saliendo del salón. Deseaba deshacerse de ese hombre pero su mente estaba desordenada. Aunque no creía que fuera muy hábil, no le gustaba la idea de no poder controlarse a sí mismo.

Pero Akechi no le dio más alternativas, pues cogió sus guadañas sin dilación y corrió tras él, agitándose de una manera estrambótica mientras danzaba intentando cortarlo.

–¡No escaparás de mí!

Ágilmente, el de mechones canos logró desviar los ataques de las excéntricas armas de su oponente, limitándose a eso al menos hasta salir a un terreno más abierto. Al cruzar la entrada principal hasta el jardín que precedía al castillo, el eco del metal chocando resonó por todos lados, atrayendo la atención de algunos sirvientes.

–¡Muere! –exclamó el perverso estratega, rodeado de una niebla oscura y verdosa, como un asesino espectral. Girando sobre sí mismo, repartió guadañazos a todas las alturas del cuerpo de Matsunaga, esperando descuartizarlo con ellos. Mas, aun si el hombre no estaba con la entera disposición de pelear, pudo mantenerse entero.

–Jeh... –sonrió el de barba, con una expresión arrogante–. No juegues con fuego, Akechi.

Matsunaga extendió el brazo, desparramando pólvora invisible, y sólo bastó un chasquido de sus dedos para hacerla estallar justo frente al rostro de Mitsuhide.

La explosión mandó a la serpiente peliblanca a volar hasta golpearse contra una de las paredes de piedra del jardín, cayendo luego al suelo.

Guardando la espada con parsimonia, Hisahide retornó a su antigua habitación para buscar, en un escondrijo secreto, una de sus adoradas colecciones.

Una pequeña tetera, antiguo botín que Nobunaga había sabido cuidar bien. Curiosamente, aunque hubiese cosas de mayor valor, fue lo único que tomó antes de partir, tan sólo echando una mirada sobre sus hombros al escuchar el galopar pesado de los caballos de Oda llegando al castillo.

–Adios, mi viejo amigo... –dijo al aire, retomando su camino.

Ciertamente, Matsunaga no esperaba ninguna recompensa por su osadía, pero fue enteramente decepcionante para él encontrarse con la tropa que fue enviada a asesinarle, luego de que Oda había asegurado ser quien lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Antes de asesinar al líder de la cruadrilla, lo tomó por el cuello con firmeza aunque con total desinterés.

–¿Quién los envía? –preguntó, sardónico.

–A-Akech...

Pero el soldado pronto se convirtió en cenizas, al ser cubierto por una llamarada que lo devoró de pies a cabeza.

Le complacía saber cuánto había descolocado al enfermizó muchacho, pero era molesto... por lo que, como hiciera más de una vez, borró su huella de la faz de la tierra.

Y así pasaron casi dos años enteros, en los que nada se supo de Matsunaga Hisahide.

Comenzaron entonces a correr rumores, pero no fue hasta luego de la caída del clan Houjou que alguien le volvió a ver.

Se decía que ya no servía a nadie, hablar de él era casi como tratar con un fantasma, siempre seguido por su sombra; un hombre poderoso de cabello rojo e intenso, veloz y efectivo.

Mas, aun así, mentor y pupilo volvieron a encontrarse una vez más.

Aunque el tiempo pasara, la fijación del hombre por el muchacho no cedía; y ahora, habiendo visto cómo Oda Nobunaga se había convertido en el Demonio del Sexto Cielo, fue incapaz de contener su deseo de volver a verlo.

No le fue difícil entrar al campamento donde esperaban el momento de atacar otro feudo. Nobunaga, como era su costumbre antes de partir, descansaba solo, bebiendo sake del cráneo de algún desafortunado.

La estela de plumas negras puso alerta al señor de Owari, pero al darse una idea de quién se trataba se relajó una vez más, fijando su atención de nuevo en la nada.

–Matsunaga... –la voz de Nobunaga era profunda, era baja, como si brotara de las entrañas de la tierra. Se había transformado en un hombre alto, de grandes hombros y poderosos brazos, largas piernas y fuertes pisadas. Su armadura, llena de agujas, y su larga capa ropa hecha jirones daban un aspecto aun más lúgubre y tenebroso a su figura. Llevaba un casco, también de acero, lleno de puntiagudos cuernos.

–Oda... –murmuró el recien llegado, admirando el esplendor de tan magnífica presencia.

El señor de Owari levantó lentamente su escopeta tal como había hecho hacía diez años, la primera vez que se habían conocido.

–Di tu asunto o lárgate antes de que te mate.

–Si desearas matarme lo habrías hecho ya hace años... –fue la tranquila respuesta a la amenaza, mientras caminaba en dirección a Oda.

–No subestimes mi paciencia –advirtió Nobunaga, sin bajar la escopeta.

Hisahide se detuvo y respiró largamente, haciendo una muy leve inclinación de respeto.

–Vine a hablar contigo, es todo.

El brazo izquierdo bajó, pero el demonio no soltó su arma.

–Escucho.

El hombre con barba lo observó. Era un tonto, había esperado ser recibido como antes. Oda siembre había estado abierto a dialogar con él, a compartir ese "momento" minúsculo de intercambiar pensamientos. Pero aquello ya no estaba más... ¿Dónde había quedado ese joven impetuoso?

–Hubo un tiempo en que eras imprudente...

–Eso ya no existe –lo cortó Nobuaga, imaginando hacia dónde quería llevar la conversación.

–Ya veo...

Trató de ignorar el frío recibimiento y tomó asiento a un lado del hombre, admirando los alrededores. Era curioso, esa atmósfera era completamente diferente a la hombre que descansaba en medio del claro. El cerezo en flor dejaba sus pétalos volar y bailotear a su alrededor.

–El joven que conociste ya no existe, porque yo lo asesiné.

Los ojos miel, cansados, se quedaron fijos sobre el rostro oscurecido de su antiguo aprendiz.

–Eso estaba fuera de mis calculos... –murmuró–. Me has sorprendido.

–¿Oh? –la voz de Oda sonaba levemente interesada–. ¿Tanto así?

–Hasta cierto punto, no creí que saldrías de cierto margen... Pero parece que permití que mi razonamiento se nublara, no tomé en cuenta eso que llevas dentro.

–¿Qué cosa?

–No me tomes por tonto, Nobunaga... No a mí –dijo seriamente el antiguo mentor–. Eso que tú y tu hermana cargan en su interior.

–Ah... –el señor de Owari se removió en su asiento–. Lo divertido de ese asunto es que sólo ella y yo heredamos tales dones. El resto de mis hermanos... Fue fácil encargarme de ellos.

–Me hago a la idea, pero me gustaría preguntar... ¿Qué es, exactamente?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Eso que corre en la sangre de los herederos Oda...

El rostro del más joven de los dos, aún ensombrecido por la crueldad de los años, era atractivo de un modo agresivo. Sus facciones firmes y frias, masculinas, seguían siendo un deleite a la vista de cualquiera.

–El poder de los cielos –fue la sencilla respuesta de Nobunaga–. El fuego fatuo de los demonios. Mi hermana y yo... somos los descendientes de todos los diablos.

–Debí suponerlo –sonrió sinceramente el de barba, viendo, divertido, cómo un pétalo se quedaba atrapado en el cabello enmarañado de su acompañante.

Oda no se movió. Sólo se quedó, distante, con los ojos grises perdidos en la oscuridad.

–Matsunaga.

Matsunaga atrapó entre sus dedos la atrevida flor que se había quedado en su pupilo y, perdido en un antiguo recuerdo, la deslizó por la nariz de éste, cerrando sus ojos al escuchar su profunda voz.

–¿Dime?

–Devuélveme a Hiragumo.

Ante esto, el maestro retiró la mano del alcance del otro y arrugó el entrecejo.

–No... –dijo, tras meditarlo por unos segundos.

–No fue una sugerencia –murmuró Oda, girando levemente su rostro hacia Matsunaga.

–Hace tiempo que no sirvo a tu casa... –murmuró Hisahide, confundido por el repentino interés en su tesoro–. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

–Porque te lo estoy ordenando –replicó el de cabello negro, poniéndose de pie con lentitud.

Apretando la mirada, Matsunaga lo imitó, posando por mero reflejo su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

–No sigo más tus ordenes... Creí que había quedado claro el día que intenté matar a tu estratega –estaba al tanto de la historia que le habían hecho llegar al señor de Owari. Era mentira, pero era mejor que la verdad.

Intenso fue el minuto que pasaron en silencio, pero la voz de Nobunaga retumbó en los oídos de Hisahide.

–Lárgate.

No quería, quería alargar ese encuentro lo más posible, pero no había nada más que rescatar.

–Hasta pronto, Oda Nobunaga...

De la misma manera que había llegado, envuelto en un velo de plumas negras, se marchó, dejando solo al conquistador.

Y la vida siguió su curso.

Oda Nobunaga y Matsunaga Hisahide no volvieron a encontrarse más, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que el inexorable destino los volvería a reunir. ¿Cuándo? No podían siquiera imaginarse un momento, una fecha.

El destino, ese mismo que los había juntado, el que había hecho que Matsunaga convirtiera a un joven indolente en el terrorífico demonio que ahora todos los guerreros de Hi no Moto buscaban derrotar, sería el mismo que los pusiera cara a cara en el momento final. Porque Matsunaga seguía esperando, como ya tanto había hecho, a que Oda, con su negra oscuridad, pusiera fin a su existencia.

Una noche, acompañado de un incienso dulzón, Hisahide meditaba sobre el todo y la nada, mantenía los ojos cerrados encarando el cielo donde apenas brillaban algunas estrellas. Había sido un día tormentoso.

Kotarou estaba de pie, a cierta distancia, cruzado de brazos en su silencio habitual.

–Es curioso... ¿No lo crees? –susurró Matsunaga, quizá para Fuuma, quizá para él mismo–. La lluvia siempre se lleva los restos de la guerra, al final no importa si la gente vive o muere, el día cederá a la noche y viceversa. No importa si la oscuridad destruye una tierra fértil y la convierte en un desierto árido, el mundo seguirá su curso...

Fuuma no se movía, pero miraba a su nuevo patrón de vez en cuando.

–Antiguos enemigos se unen bajo una misma bandera... –continuó el hombre, luego de una pausa–. Ya sea por miedo o poder, el señor oscuro se sabe amenazado...

A lo lejos, humeaba un incendio. Habían prendido fuego la sagrada área de Honnou–ji.

El ninja pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de Matsunaga, dejando sólo una estela de plumas oscuras. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo; un minuto después, estaba de regreso.

–Ha muerto... ¿No es verdad? –preguntó el de coleta, pero Kotarou no respondió. Nunca lo hacía.

Hisahide se puso de pie, inspirando largamente. Sabía la respuesta a su pregunta desde el momento en que Kotarou se había marchado.

–Al final no cumpliste tu promesa, Nobunaga... –susurró, mientras se alejaban de la luz que arrojaban las enormes llamas a lo lejos–. Después de todo, sí quedaba algo de ese muchacho imprudente en ti...

El patrón y su mensajero comenzaron a caminar cuesta abajo, en la soledad del camino del bosque. El humo y las cenizas quedaron pronto atrás, devorados por la oscuridad infinita de la medianoche.


End file.
